Storm's brewing
by Racerchick
Summary: When Tumbler finds the truth about his family was hidden from him will he abondon the newsies or stick with them through thick and thin?
1. The Storm

Rain poured down on the city of New York making the already cold night nearly impossible. People ran if they even dared to face the freezing temperatures outside. Event the newsies, master's of the streets, took cover indoors.

Two boys made a sprint from the awning of an old ware house to the lodging house across the street. As they stumbled inside they shook water everywhere causing uproar.

"Skittery!" yelled a young newsie trying to hide from the flying water.

"It ain't like ya didn't get wet enough out dere Boots." Skittery said to the newsie splashing water on him. The young newsie faked a laugh and went to dry off. Skittery lugged his way upstairs followed by his younger "shadow".

"Hey Skitt, we'se did good taday didn't we?" stated the young boy bouncing around the room.

"Yeah Tumbler, we did good. Now get outta dem wet clothes befoah ya catch ya death." Tumbler nodded and headed down the row of bunks to his. After digging around he produced a new pair of trousers and a dry shirt. Quickly he changed and hung his wet clothes near the furnace.

"Hey Skitt…" Tumbler began.

"Yeah?" Skittery turned to face the young newsie.

"Nothin'." he said shaking his head slightly. Skittery knew it wasn't nothing. It was never nothing with Tumbler but he let it slide. Kloppman had a big fire going by seven o'clock and dinner, normally provided by the day's wages, was on the house.

As the night ticked away poker game after poker game was played. Racetrack racked in dollar after dollar of other newsies' hard earned money. Skittery'd given up playing a long time ago. He had more important things to think about now. He had Tumbler.

By nine o'clock most of the newsies, either bored or broke, headed upstairs to hit they hey.

"Tumbler, get some rest." Skittery said pushing the boy up the stairs.

"Skitt…where's me real family?" the boy asked timidly. He knew Skittery had taken care of him since he was about three but he didn't know his history like the other newsies did.

Skittery knew this day would come. He'd known it for a while now that Tumbler was curious about his background. He also knew what Tumbler's real brother had done to protect Tumbler. His eyes were fixed on the small boy. _What do I do?_ Skittery frantically thought.

"Well…ya family…well. I'se nevah really saw ya askin' dat question. Boy." he ran his fingers through his curly brown hair. "Well let's see. Ya fadder went west ta find land an' ya mudder past away waitin' for him ta send for you'se. Dats all I'se know 'bout ya family history now get ta bed."

Mush looked up from watching Racetrack con some more bets outta Specs and Snoddy. Dutchy stopped in his tracks right beside Skittery. Both he and Mush exchanged looks of udder shock at Skittery's our right lie. The lie seemed to work for Tumbler who smiled and header upstairs.

"Why did ya lie tad a kid Skitt?" Dutchy asked. His blue eyes met with Skittery's brown eyes. A tear rolled down Skittery's cheek.

"I'se can't tell him da truth. It'd kill 'em."

"I'se bet he'd wanna know da truth no matter how bad it is." 

"Stuff it Dutchy!" said Skittery his temper raising. It'd been nearly a day since he'd had a smoke and he was shot.

"Alright. Relax." Dutchy said backing down. Skittery knew Dutchy was right about telling him the truth. Jack handed him a smoke. Gladly Skittery accepted the cigarette and braved the icy cold to enjoy it.

After a minute or two the enjoyment was gone and Skittery stood in the rain whishing for another. Soon the cold drove him back in to the house and he grudgingly headed up stairs. He'd barely heaved his body onto his bed when a scream erupted into the bunk room.

"Wats da matta?" he asked his words slurred with exhaustion.

"It's Tumbler, AGAIN! Skittery get da boy ta shut up." said Blink fiercely.

"You shut up!" Skittery shot back at the one eyed newsie. Sliding out of bed he waltzed down to Tumbler's bed. The young newsies was sweating bullets and was crying for his mother. Skittery sank down beside the bed and faced Tumbler.

"Help me Skitt! They're after me!" he whined. The older newsie looked at the boy with sympathy.

"Who's aftah ya?" he asked even thought he already knew they answer. For the past month Tumbler'd been having nightmares about his brother.

"Skitt…I'se so scared. Make it go away." he pleaded. His eyes were filled with tears and his voice shook slightly.

"Tumbler ya don't have ta worry 'bout dem comin' aftah ya any more. I'se ain't gonna let anyone hurt ya any more got it?" he asked ruffling his hair. Tumbler nodded slightly. "Good no get ta bed."

Skittery walked back to his bed. After hoisting himself up to the top bunk he sat in the darkness thinking.

"He deserves ta know da truth, ya know he does." came a whisper from behind him. Skittery almost fell off the bunk in fight. He turned to find Dutchy staring him in the face.

"Yeah, I'se knows. I'll tell him tomorrow 'kay?!" he hissed back and laid down drifting into an uneasy sleep. He'd have to tell Tumbler soon even if it scared him. Dutchy was right Tumbler deserved to know.


	2. The real Mr Conner

The rain continued on into morning. Newsies groaned as they walked into the freezing cold city. Coats were buttoned all the way trying to cover as much as possible from the cold. No one bounced around playing; the energetic newsies were calm and collected.

Their normal breakfast, provided by the nuns, was nonexistent. Trudging through mud and puddles the boys headed to the circulation center. Each of them only buying enough to make rent, have supper and buy more tomorrow.

After ten minutes of waiting Skittery stepped forward. He slapped down enough for twenty papers. Tumbler mimicked Skittery then followed the older newsies to their normal selling spot.

Tumbler sold out early, as usual, and waited for Skittery to sell his last four papers. Skittery sighed and lifted his head to the dark grey sky.

"Tumbler…I'se need ta tell ya something." Skittery said. He shook with cold as he waited for a reply.

"Okay, say it."

"I lied to ya. I lied 'bout your parents. I'd like to tell ya the truth now." Tumbler looked at Skittery with soft eyes waiting.

"I'm listening."

Skittery took a deep breath trying to prepare himself for Tumbler's reaction.

"Well I don't know the whole story but I'm gonna tell it to the best of me ability." Tumbler nodded to show he understood.

"I met up with your family a while back ten maybe eleven years ago. They was real nice to everyone. Always had me over for dinner, when I was around. Ya brudder was always around to help me sell papes. He's the one that taught me everything I know. He was the one that found me near dead on the streets. I was about seven or eight no older than you. I think he was ten or eleven. Anyways he found me one day and bought me first 100 papers.

Tommy was a good kid. He always thought of others before himself. I remember one time he helped Race when he got into a gamblin' debt…" his voice trailed off as he thought back on all the times Tommy'd been their for him.

"Skitt…?" Tumbler asked watching as his friend painfully recalled his memories.

"It's alright. I'll make it through. Anyways like I said Tommy was so kind as was your parents. Hey did ya know that ya had three sistah's and another brudder?! Let's see there was Lisa, Megan, Kim and Andrew. Well everyday Lisa, Andrew and Tommy would go off to work while Megan and Kim would stay home with your mother. Your father worked at a factory I think making cigars or something like that.

Ya parents treated me as a third son. Sometimes, if I missed curfew or didn't have the money for rent they'd let me stay with them. I had supper there a lot, it was like a real family.

I remember the day we found out about you. I was about eight and Tommy came running out side yelling 'I'm getting a new sibling!' Oh he was so proud of ya. The day you came was even more eventful. He yelled to me from the window 'Patrick, they named him Patrick.' He was on cloud nine that day. All he talked about that day was you and what ya looked like.

Nothin' brought Tom down that day he even went out gamblin' with us later that night. Tom was on top of the world. Well it was 'bout half way through the night and we'd lost about as much as we won. I wanted to leave with what I had but Tom was on a winning streak and stayed longer for a couple more games. On the way home I got this bad felling in the pit of me stomach but I just ignored it.

The next couple of days I didn't see Tommy. I didn't think much of it I just thought he'd won big and was taking a well deserved break. After about two weeks I got worried and headed over to his house to see if he'd died or something. I'd just started climbing the fire escape when I hear a yelling voice coming from your apartment.

Well I hurried up to the window and saw your dad yellin' till he was blue in the face. I looked passed him and found little Kim and Megan peering around the corner watching. Following their gaze my eyes landed on Tommy. To my surprise your dad was yelling at Tommy who was cowering in the corner begging him to stop. His nose was bleeding and his eye was deep black-ish blue. With his shirt sleeves rolled up I viewed cuts and bruises on his arms. Tears were streaming down his cheeks pleading with his father to stop, they only exacerbated him.

'Stop that cryin' boy! Be a man!' he kept yelling at him finally after what seemed like hours he left going back to work. Tentively I tapped the window and Megan let me in.

I wanted to get help. The police, a doctor somebody but Tom wouldn't hear of it. He said his dad would kill him if he did that. He made me promise I wouldn't tell a sole of what I had seen. Reluctantly I swore I wouldn't tell, one of the biggest mistakes I ever made. What Tom didn't know was that his dad was killing him even though he didn't tell anyone."


	3. Kidnapping

'So why is your father beatin up on ya?' I asked the bruised boy.

'Remember the night we went out gambling? Well I lost some money and didn't bring home as much as normal. My dad got mad and punished me.'

'That was almost three weeks ago! He's still mad at ya?!' I said shocked. I'd always thought of Mr. Conner as a caring family man not a monster.

'I know, but that's why I haven't been to work. I've been too bruised.'

'Tommy, why don'cha sit down ya look tired.' said his younger sister Kim.

'I'm fine. Meg why don't you and Kim put lunch on.' he said as the younger girls ran off.

'Why can't I tell someone?'

'If you tell anyone he'll kill all of us including Pat. He doesn't care about how old they are he'll bully them no matter what. I've seen him hit little Meg over there and she's barely four years old.' he explained.

'He can't get away wit dis!'

'Skitt. This is one thing you're going to have to trust me on!'

'He's hurting you.'

'I have to protect my sisters and brother.'

'Ya can't do dat if you'se DEAD!'

'Listen you just can't tell, you already promised and now you've gotta keep that promise.'

'Fine. I still don't like it.'

We went into the kitchen for some lunch. Tommy tried to smile about the day. He brought up different conversations and tried to make us laugh. That was the day my life changed. Skittery the carefree boy was gone. I now had a deadly secret to hide. What made it worse was that I also had to protect those involved in the secret.

* * *

Tumbler's smile had faded from his face. He's eyes watched Skittery intently filled with fear. It killed Skittery to have lied to Tumbler but Tommy'd made him promise.

"You'se scarin me Skitt. I'se don' like it." he shivered in the rain. His face had lost most of its color. Skittery knew he had to get Tumbler inside and out of the rain.

"Come on. You'se want me ta stop telling the story?" Skittery said walking toward some shelter.

"No keep goin I'se wanna know what happens."

* * *

Over the next two years I kept the secret. Tommy came back to work and you started getting annoying. There'd be days Tommy'd sleep on the job because you'd keep him up all night.

Mr. Conner didn't seem to care if Tommy was dead or alive. His treatment toward even the girls worsened. Even you weren't safe sometimes. Tommy was determined to keep you alive until you were at least three.

Sometimes he'd sneak you out of the house and come show you off to the newsies. By the time you were two or so you already had a nickname.

'Skitt wait up!' Tommy yelled at me. He was running like a mad man to catch me.

'Wat's wrong?' I asked.

'It's my dad. He's really mad and he's taking it out on Patrick and the girls. You have to help me!'

He was frantic and helpless. This wasn't the Tommy who'd plucked me away from death. This wasn't the Tommy who'd helped Race get out of debt or the Tommy who was always smiling. This Tommy was truly scared, the same Tommy I'd seen get beat up on by his dad.

'Wat do I do?'

'Come on we gotta move fast.' he said pulling me into a run toward his house. 'We gotta get the three of them out of that house.'

Out of breath and tired we bolted up the stairs and into the small apartment. Megan was pacing the living room while Kim tried to get Patrick to sit still.

'Tommy daddy's real mad. He said his whole life was crumbling.'

'Meg, Kim, pack a change of clothes for you and Pat. Hurry!' Tommy commanded the girls. They scattered to do as told. 'Skitt, you'se gotta get them someplace safe anywhere but here. Take them to the boarding house or somewhere where the newsies'll hide them.'

I nodded. Meg and Kim reappeared with three small bundles. They looked scared. Tommy picked Patrick up and walked over to me.

'Pat, Meg, Kim…you've gotta be good and go with Skittery. You've gotta go now and you've gotta do what he says. You're in his hands now.'

'You'se ain't coming?!'

'Skitt…I've gotta make sure my dad doesn't come after them too soon. Plus Lisa needs someone to help her I've gotta stay here.'

'Tommy! We can't leave you and Lisa!' Kim cried running to give Tommy a hug followed closely by Megan. I watched as Tommy tried to reassure the three kids that they would indeed meet again.

'Come on we'se gotta go.' I called to the three. We headed to the door and started down the hallway. As we turned to go down the stairs we knocked into Lisa.

'Give me hugs quick.' she said holding out her arms. After a two second hug each I picked Patrick up and started down the stairs with Megan and Kim behind me. We were fully aware that the next time we saw either Lisa or Tommy it'd be in heaven.


	4. Promise

_AN: i hope you enjoy this chapter. please RR and keep reading. Carryin da banner._

* * *

We ran far and hard. Tommy was right I had to hide them. The only place I knew they'd be safe was the lodging house.

As we rounded the corner and saw the lodging house my heart leapt in the air. Finally we were someplace safe.

'Kloppman! I'se needs help. Des are Tommy's family. Dey needs a place ta stay for a while.' I said frantically. He looked at me like I was crazy but I had to hide you guys. 'Can you'se watch them for a minute or two?'

'Sure Skitt but why?'

'Listen, just don' let 'em go outside and don' let nobody take 'em. I'll be back as soon as I can.'

'Where are you going?'

'I'se gotta help Tommy. He's in trouble.'

He nodded and I ran out of the door and back onto the cloudy streets. I had to get back to Tommy and Lisa, I had to save them. By the time I'd got back to the house your dad had been home and had left again. I broke in and yelled for Tommy.

His voice floated in from the kitchen. Slowly I walked to a back room. Pots and pans were strewn everywhere and broken glass covered the floor. Lisa lay in the corner; a gapping wound to her stomach was visible in the dim light. Tommy was huddled in the other corner.

'Tommy! Come on we'se gotta get you an' Lisa outta here befoah ya dad comes back.' I said running over to him.

'Are they safe?'

'Wat? Tommy come on you'se gotta get up!'

'Are they safe?!'

'Yeah dere wit Kloppman right now. Da newsies'll keep dem safe. Now move!'

'Skitt, you don't get it. I'm…I'm not coming with you. Now don't argue I have to get this out. My siblings, you gotta protect them! Don't let my dad get them. NEVER!'

'Tommy don' talk dis way you'll be fine!'

'Skitt…just listen to me.' he panted. His breathing was labored and his hair was damp with sweat. 'I don't have much time. If Pat ever asks of his family don't tell him of this. Don't tell him how me and Lisa died. He doesn't deserve…he doesn't deserve the truth of his father.'

'Tommy…' I said on the verge of tears.

'Skitt promise!'

'I'se promise.' tears rolled down my cheeks as I answered him.

'They're in your hands now Skittery. You're all they have. Treat them like your own family.'

Tommy smiled. In my mind I knew he was now at peace with his soul. He looked strait up at me. Light twinkled in his eyes. I wiped some blood away from his mouth. Slowly the twinkle of his eyes faded and they slipped shut. I laid his head down on the ground and watched as his chest stopped moving. Crying I ran out the door toward the lodging house. I had to keep Tommy's promise.

* * *

"Why?" Tumbler asked. Tears were running down his face. Skittery's heart broke. It killed him to see Tumbler like this. "Why did ya lie ta me Skitt?"

"Tommy made me promise. I'se couldn't break it. I'se so sorry."

"Where's me sistahs?"

"Dey got adopted a couple 'a years back. We tried ta get you'se a good family but you'se was too wild. So da newsies took ya in." Skittery watched as Tumbler backed away. In his eyes Skittery saw fear, anger and hate. He turned and ran into the rain, away from Skittery. "TUMBLER!"

It was no use he was gone, Skittery's promise was broken.

* * *

"Jack did Tumbler come home?"

"Nope haven't seen 'em."

"Damn."

Skittery ran outside and started yelling Tumbler's name. Blink and Dutchy followed him.

"Wat happened ta him?"

"I'se told him da truth dats wat! He got scared and took off runnin' damnit!"

"Skitt, Tumbler's smart he'll be fine for one night."

"It's cold an' rainin' I'se ain't leaving him out here ta die Blink!"

"Skitt…you'se know Tumbler better dan anyone 'a us. But everybody knows dat when Tumbler don' wanna be found ya ain't gonna find him so just wait till mornin."

Skittery nodded knowing all very well he had no chance of finding Tumbler that night and went back inside with Blink and Dutchy.


	5. Found

_AN: i hope you enjoy this new chapter. Sorry it took so long to update i've just been really busy with school. But it's spring break so now i have tons of time and will hopefully be updating a lot more, for a week at least. Please RR i'd love to know what all of you people think. So without further ado here is the next chapter._

* * *

Tumbler didn't come home that night as Skittery would have hoped. In fact no newsies saw or heard from the young boy for nearly a week although all kept their eyes and ears open for him. Skittery dove into a semi depression and stopped selling in order to look for Tumbler.

The newsies were all worried about Skittery. He stopped eating and wouldn't accept cigarettes to calm him down. He continued on this down hill spiral for nearly a month and almost cracked into sheer madness. Tumbler was gone and was never coming back, he convinced himself. He'd broken his promise to Tommy, he'd failed.

* * *

Tumbler ran long and hard. His face was stained with tears; his eyes were swollen and red. He had to get away. Away from the lies, the pain and the memories. He didn't know where he was going he just ran. 

Skittery yelled for him to come back but he couldn't. How could he ever go back to that boy? He finally came to a stop by a wharf. It was old and forgotten. Crates were littered all over covered with fisher nets and rope. Moss was creeping up the sides making the wharf look older than it really was. Tumbler knew by this wharf that he was in Brooklyn, a dangerous spot to be in for a boy his age.

He was exhausted from his frantic race. Finding the warmest crate he could he flopped down and was asleep within a minute. He had time, he was in no rush. Who cares what Skittery said, he was going to find his father and his sisters. He wanted his family.

* * *

The sun rose slowly creeping into Tumbler's eyes waking him from his restless sleep. He was sore from sleeping in the rain but was relieved to find that he wasn't in the lodging house. He was sure that Skittery would've followed him and brought him back when he was asleep. 

His stomach growled away at his insides. Tumbler rubbed it and after a quick stretch he set off again in search of some food. He made sure to stay out of the newsies way trying to be inconspicuous so as not to be found. After buying a loaf of bread he walked to the one place he knew might hold some answers, St. Mary's home for children, the Manhattan orphanage. Somewhere in that building was the records of his sisters' adoption and he had to find out where they were.

He crept around to the back and entered through the back door. Staying close to the shadows like Jack had taught him he made his way down the hall. Thankful that he had some sense of reading ability he made his way reading the doors trying to find the records hall.

After about an hour of searching he came upon a locked room. Above it was written: Records. He smiled and began his work at picking the lock. Soon the door creaked open just enough for him to sneak in. He set to work looking for the only last name Skittery'd ever told him Conner.

Soon he came upon a folder holding official papers with the names Kimbrely and Megan Conner. He'd found them.

* * *

Tumbler ran through the streets not caring who saw him. In his hand was clamped the address where his sister were supposed to live. His smile shown from his face and was brighter than the sun. 

He made his way through the streets and toward Rose lane. It was a long walk but he soon found himself staring at the street sign with anticipation in his eyes. Slowly he walked down the street and looked closely at every house number.

_2003…2005…2007…2009…2011…2013_ he thought as he walked by. He came to a stop in front of 2015 Rose lane. The house could easily fit the lodging house in it twenty times over. An iron gate surrounded the place and the grass was cleanly trimmed and racked. The house was pure white and the windows squeaky clean. Trees stood sporadically around the lawn shading most of the ground. An elderly man was pruning the bushes near the house.

Tumbler looked at the house. He was in shock at the sight of such a large house that he didn't even hear a girl call his name. She was small but still bigger than Tumbler, which since he was only eight, wasn't that hard. Only about four or five years differed in their age. Another young girl about a year older than the first stood by her side. They were dressed in dresses of white and light lilac. Their hair was pulled back braids revealing two sets of puppy brown eyes just like Tumbler.

"Boy…what are you doing here?"

"Well…I'se was just lookin for someone but it's obvious dat dey ain't here so I'll just be on me way."

"Well who are you looking for maybe our father can help, he knows almost everybody on this street."

"Well, they're me sistah's but I'se nevah really met them. You'se see when I was younger me fadder beat up on us and den some friends 'a ours tried ta get us adopted into a family together but dey couldn't and so now I'se all alone and I'se really wanted ta find me sistah's but I'se don't think dey'll remember me."

"What's your name?"

"Tumbler, well dat's me nickname me real name is Patrick. Me sistah's are Kim an' Megan do you'se know of dem or where I could find dem?"

"We're the only Megan and Kim that live on this block but…Patrick?! Is that really you?"

"Yeah dat's me."

"Meg…it's Pat…it's really…what was your brother's name?"

"Well Skittery told me about Tommy and den dere was me udder sistah named Lisa but both 'a dem died. He said somethin about anudder brudder named Andrew but I didn't ask what happened ta him. I'se didn't wanna know."

"He never came home…he died in a factory related accident. Father couldn't hurt him anymore, that's what Tommy said." Kim informed the young boy.

Megan looked from her sister to the boy outside the gate. Her face said it all; she didn't believe what she was hearing.

"Kim are you going mad?! This boy shows up out of thin air and says his names Patrick and you think he's our long lost brother?!"

"Yes. Look he has mother's eyes and father's hair. He's the spitting image of Tommy! How can he not be our brother?"

"I don't know I don't remember I was only four!"

"Well I was five and I can remember now come on think on it for a minute."

Megan tilted her head in thought. After a minute she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Girls!" called a man from the house. He donned a suit and tie that made him look uncomfortable in the hot weather. Spotting them by the fence he walked down to see what they were doing. "Who's this young fellow?" he asked spying Tumbler.

"Daddy this is our younger brother Patrick."


	6. Searching

"What are you talking about girls?" he asked.

"This is Patrick, he's our younger brother. He became a newsie after the death of our other brothers and sister. We hadn't talked of him in a while."

"Girls why don't you go inside, I want to talk to this Patrick for a minute." he said. Reluctantly the girls headed up the walk to the house. "Patrick…you know I do a lot to protect my family from street rats such as the children I'm sure you probably hang out with. Now I'm not saying that you're a street rat, I'm just saying that I don't want my daughters to go around town talking to the lower class; it lowers their eligibility for later in life. I'm sure you understand right?"

"Not really sir."

"Leave us alone and don't bother my girls again. They've had enough to deal with in their life. They don't need some pretend brother coming into their lives only to be ripped out by the police or something. Just go away."

"But sir, I'se just wanna find me family."

"Then go look downtown. I'm sure someone there can help you. Kim and Megan are on their way to becoming fine young ladies and I will not have you ruining it for them."

"Yes sir." Tumbler said turning and running down the street. Tears were on the verge of dropping but he held them in. There was one more address he had to find. He needed to know the truth of his family. He needed to find his father.

* * *

"Skittery come on Tumbler'll be fine. He's got da street smarts you'se filled 'im wit. No way is he gonna get hurt."

"Dat's not wat I'se worried about Dutchy. I'se worried he'll go find his fadder and he won't make it outta da house." Skittery said. He sat on the steps of the lodging house with Dutchy smoking. His mind was flooded with thoughts. Where Tumbler was, how he was doing and if he'd come home.

"Skitt, Tumbler wouldn't want'cha ta be dis sad or worried bout him. He'd want'cha ta be happy dat he's doin somethin for his self. You'se know dats true. Now come in befoah Kloppman locks da door." Dutchy said. Skittery nodded put out his cigarette and went inside with the blonde newsie. He hadn't slept much since Tumbler had left and had only just gone back to work.

Skittery had never felt this way before and he didn't like feeling this way now. Dutchy led him upstairs and into the bunkroom. Everyone was quite as if trying to keep Skittery in a good mood. Racetrack and Blink were starting a poker game with Mush and Jack. Boots and Snipeshooter were playing marbles in the corner. Bumlets and Specs were talking of their days as they washed their faces and took off their work clothes. Skittery sat on his bed and hung his head with a sigh.

Specs and Bumlets walked over and sat by him. Trying to get him to smile they asked him how his day went. He didn't answer. He didn't talk to many people anymore. Dutchy and Race seemed to be the only ones he could talk to.

After twenty minutes of sitting down in silence Skittery slipped to his side and closed his eyes. Exhaustion took over his body and he fell into a restless sleep. After what seemed like ten minutes Skittery shot up in a dead sweat. Newsies were circled all around him, he'd obviously been screaming. Racetrack started moving newsies away from him and back to their bunks.

"Wat happened Skitt?" Dutchy asked.

"Dat was a horrid dream. I went back ta da day Tommy died. He said I'se was Tumbler's only hope of survival an dat he fate was in me hands. Den I was here and he was sayin dat I'se was a failure. I'se don think I'se can go back ta sleep. I'se gotta find Tumbler, befoah he finds trouble."

"We'll help ya Skitt." Race said Dutchy nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys."

"Come on we'se can get an early start." Dutchy said putting his vest on. Skittery and Racetrack followed suit and all three newsies headed out the door. They started yelling out Tumbler's name when they reached the park, his favorite place to go. Searching high and low they tore the park apart looking for their young friend.

After an hour in the park they reached the conclusion that Tumbler wasn't there. Skittery was getting more anxious the longer it was taking. He just knew that Tumbler was going after his father. Thinking back he remembered the day Tumbler's father got out of jail.

"I'se know where he's goin." Skittery said sprinting off towards the lower class area of Manhattan. Dutchy and Race exchanged looks before taking off after their friend. The three newsies ran until finally Skittery came to a stop in front of a rundown apartment building. Breathing hard Race and Dutchy looked at Skittery confused. "Dis is where dey lived befoah I'se took Tumbler. Dis is where Tommy died."

"Skitt…maybe Tumbler didn't come here. Maybe he got da wrong address…" Dutchy thought out loud.

"Maybe but we'se can't think dat until we'se look inside. Come on!" said Skittery leading the other boys up the fire escape. They stopped at a familiar window and looked in.

There was a moth eaten couch in the middle of the living room. In the dining room a young girl could be seen making breakfast. An older woman came in and told her to hurry the young girl nodded. After ten minutes an older male waltzed in and sat at the table. He pounded his fist and the young girl brought him a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Here you are father." she said. He shot her a 'shut up and get away from me' look and she backed away into a corner. Quickly he scarfed his food down and headed out to work. The two women looked relieved to have him gone and started to get ready for their day. Skittery breathed a sigh of relief to see that Tumbler hadn't come back to his father's house.

"He's not here but dat was his fadder. He must 'a got married again after he got outta jail." Skittery said. The three newsies headed down the fire escape and back up the block. They reached the distribution center before the other newsies and waited patiently for it to open.

Soon the rest of the newsies showed up and got in line. After the gates opened and they'd all gotten their papers Skittery, Race and Dutchy made a deal that if they saw Tumbler they'd try and follow him. Skittery headed up the street to his normal selling place hoping with all his heart that Tumbler would be there.

* * *

_Please RR. I hope you like this installment of Storm's Brewing. _


	7. Graveyard

**_AN: Sorry it's been such a long time but I've finally updated so please RR and enjoy..._**

* * *

To Skittery's dismay Tumbler wasn't there but to his delight he found Twirl…Tumbler's girlfriend. She was sitting under a tree reading the morning news, probably looking for a good story to exaggerate.

"Hey Twirl…have you'se seen Tumbler around anywhere lately?"

"Nope."

"Is ya sure?"

"Yep."

"Come on Twirl. You'se nevah don' got nothin ta say. Wat's up?"

"Nothin."

Skittery kicked the ground and walked off in another direction. Twirl looked up and watched him turn the corner. Finally after she was sure he was gone she looked up the tree and whistled. A young boy popped out and looked down.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah, he just turned da corner. Come one we'se gotta get movin befoah he comes back."

Tumbler jumped down from his perch landing next to the young girl. He smiled and helped her carry the papers she'd bought for them towards the Brooklyn Bridge. Timidly the two young newsies crossed the bridge that had forever been a safety boundary.

"Twirl…you'se don' have ta do dis."

"I'se know. But I want ta."

"Fine. But if somethin' goes wrong you'se gotta promise me you'll get yourself ta safety."

"Fine I'se promise." she huffed at the boy. He smiled and looked forward to the end of the bridge. As soon as they were across they stared yelling out headlines.

By noon they were out and decided to walk around Brooklyn. When ever they saw a newsie they'd quickly duck into an alley, lest news would get back to Skittery that Tumbler was in Brooklyn.

"Twirl. Did you'se know da truth about me?"

"Not until you'se told me. You'se was right ta run away. Skittery should've told ya da truth about your family."

"I know but maybe he had a reason. We'se still gotta find me old apartment. Maybe my fadder will be dere and he can straighten dis whole misunderstandin out."

"Yeah. Where did you'se say it was?"

"Well it's actually in lower Manhattan but I'se need ta see someone else befoah I'se go dere."

"So where are we'se goin?"

"Ta see me mudders' grave. I'se has ta know if she's really dere or if dat was just a nudder one 'a Skittery's lies." Tumbler explained. Twirl nodded her head and followed the brown haired boy. Finally they stopped at a small rundown grave yard.

Tumbler found his way to the end of the seventh row. Looking down he were four familiar graves. Twirl came to his side and read each grave carefully. A tear came down her cheek as she finally understood Tumbler's past.

_Mrs. Jennifer Conner; loving mother, wife and daughter. May her soul rest in peace where her body could not._

_Lisa Conner; loving daughter and sister. God bless the children and keep them save and at home with him and in our hearts._

_Andrew Conner; caring brother and son. A dedicated worker who went out of his way to get the job done, may he keep that attitude with him always._

_Thomas Conner; caring brother and son. More of a father to his siblings than imaginable. His heart was his biggest quality about him. May God bless him and keep him save along with his family on earth._

"Dis is one thing dat Skittery didn't lie about. It's one 'a da only thing Tumbler said quietly.

"Tumbler…come on let's get outta here. Dis place is giving me da creeps.'

Tumbler nodded and turned to leave. The two newsies headed back to Manhattan. Carefully they made their way to the lower part of Manhattan. They stopped and looked at an old decrepit building standing before them.

"Well…come one let's go." Tumbler said heading up the fire escape. Twirl followed him slowly. As they reached the fifth floor they stopped and looked into the apartment. A young girl was reading and her mother was sewing. They appeared to be happy and content.

"Tumbler maybe des people ain't dem." Twirl said.

"Maybe not but I'se gotta find out. Listen stay out here…if somethin happens ta me go find Skittery…tell him I'se gone so he'll stop lookin for me."

"Tumbler…"

"Promise!"

"I'se promise."


	8. New homes come with big drawbacks

**_AN: Sorry it took so long to update I've had a bit of writers block. Who knew sitting up till midnight could cure it in a flash. Well this is my lastest installment of Storm's Brewing so I hope you enjoy it and please review so I know where to improve. Thanks and enjoy._**

* * *

Tumbler knocked at the door and waited for an answer. As it opened his eyes fell on a young girl. She was thing and pale, almost as if she'd never been outside a day in her life. Her hair fell to her waist and was the lightest of browns complementing her keep chocolate brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Does Mistah Conner live here?"

"Yes but he won't be back until eight tonight why?"

"Ise think he's me fadder. Me name's Patrick.

The girl gasped at the sound of the boy's real name. She opened the door wider and allowed him inside. After telling her mother who the boy was she sat him down on the moth eaten couch to wait for Mr. Conner's return.

"My father hasn't gone a day without thinking about you. He knew that you'd come back to him someday. You have no idea what this will mean to him…to us." she said.

"Ise just wanted to belong somewhere. My friends only evah lied ta me about my past.

"You'll always have a friend in this house."

* * *

As soon as Mr. Conner set foot into the apartment his wife told him of Patrick's return. He wheeled around to see the small boy on the couch watching his every move. 

Mr. Conner was a portly man with little to no neck. He was bald save for his beard, eyebrows and a small patch of hair on the top of his head. His eyes were a steely brown that held no warmth and his hair, what little there was, was a pale brown.

"Patrick?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yes sir."

"Where have you been all these years?" he asked bringing Patrick into a hug.

"Ise been a newsie wit Skittery, youse knew him as Matthew."

"That dirty rotten rat! He had you all these years! Just wait until the police hear about this."

"Yeah but dats not important any more what's important is dat Ise home now."

"Katilyn get our dinner on the table NOW!" he said leaving Patrick standing there. "If you're staying here we've got to lay down some rules. Lose all of your bad grammar right now! No son of mine will talk with grammar like that. In this house I am law, what I say goes. If you break the rules you will be punished as I see fit. Should you cry you'll be punished as well…"

"Yes sir." Patrick said cutting Mr. Conner off.

The room grew quiet at the blatant disrespect to Mr. Conner. His face turned purple and he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Come here boy!" he said through clenched teeth. Patrick made his way to his father slowly full of nerves. He looked up into his cold unforgiving eyes.

In one swift movement Mr. Conner raised his hand and smacking Patrick across the face.

"You NEVER interrupt me again! You got that boy?!"

"Ise get hit for interruptin ya!" Patrick said shocked.

Mr. Conner struck him two more times. Patrick's face turned numb as he looked up at his father. Raised by newsies had taught Patrick how to fight and to never take unfair punishment. He lifted his small fists and punched his dad twice in the stomach. Mr. Conner lost in and started mercilessly attacking Patrick. When he was finished the small boy lay there motionless.

"TUMBLER!" Twirl cried causing Mr. Conner to look out the window. Frightened she jumped and rand down the fire escape. Mr. Conner grabbed Patrick's hair and brought his face up so he could see her before she completely disappeared.

"Who is she?"

"Ise don' know Ise nevah seen dat goil befoah!"

"You little liar! You know who she is and you'll tell me right now!"

"Ise tellin' da truth! Ise nevah seen dat goil befoah!"

Mr. Conner forced Patrick up and down the hallway. He pushed the boy into a room with three candles in the center. The room was windowless preventing escape and when Mr. Conner closed the door Patrick heard the click of a lock behind him. _Great, why didn't I listen to Skittery?_ he thought as he sat staring at the black walls.

* * *

Twirl ran down street after street trying to get as far from that apartment as possible. Panting hard she ran until she saw the lodging house. Tears were streaming down her face by now and she knew she had to get help for Tumbler. She ran inside and into Skittery's arms. 

"Twirl?" Skittery said as she cried into his shirt.

"Tumbler…"

"What?"

"Tumbler…in…trouble…Mr. Conner…" was all she could get out before she collapsed into his arms crying.


	9. Me Older brother

**_AN: This is the last installment of Storm's Brewing so I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading and for those of you who did review thanks a lot. _**

* * *

"Race…Dutchy come on wese gotta find Tumbler and NOW!" Skittery said after he laid Twirl down in her bed. She'd cried herself to sleep in his arms. The three newsies ran out the door and down the street back to the apartment they'd been to only two days before. Even though it was getting late Skittery was determined to get Tumbler home safely.

_Knock…knock…knock._ The door opened and a young girl looked out into the hallway.

"May I help you?"

"Wese is lookin for someone. Tumbler…Ise means Patrick. Is he here?"

"Father this boy is starting to scare me." she called into the house. Mr. Conner made his appearance at the door with a look of pure hate in his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Wese know dat Patrick is here and wese ain't leavin' till wese find him!"

"Matthew?"

"Yeah now where…" Skittery didn't get to finish his sentence as Mr. Conner threw a punch his way knocking him to the ground. He held his now bleeding and broken nose. "What da hell was dat for?"

"That was for taking my son away from me!"

Race and Dutchy pounced on the man for hitting Skittery knocking him down to the floor. Skittery got up and raised his fist and punched Mr. Conner back. Mr. Conner looked shocked that one someone was standing up to him and that two it was a kid.

"Where is he?!" Skittery practically yelled. Mr. Conner looked to his daughter and told her to go to her room. His wife did the same leaving the boys alone with Mr. Conner. Race and Dutchy were ready to pounce on the chubby man.

"If your friend, Tumbler, was here do you honestly think you wouldn't see him?"

"What did ya do ta him?" Race asked fear entering his voice.

"TUMBLER!" yelled Skittery hoping Tumbler wasn't dead or unconscious.

Tumbler turned his head slowly hearing his name, well nickname, yelled through the house. He knew that voice it was Skittery. Dragging himself closer to the door he feebly called out to his friend.

"Skittery." he said barely loud enough to hear himself. "Skittery." he said a little louder.

"Listen…do youse two hear dat?" Skittery said hushing the other two newsies. They nodded hearing the name Skittery repeated again and again each time getting a little louder. "He ain't here. Sure." Skittery said pushing by Mr. Conner and walking down the hall toward the sound of his name.

"Get back here you little thief!"

"Not so fast slim." Race said tackling him to the ground. "Go Skitt, get Tumbler wese got dis." he said as he and Dutchy started to heave Mr. Conner to a chair and tie him up.

"Tumbler?" Skittery called again.

"Skittery!" Tumbler said again. He heard the click of the lock and the door opened sending a little more light into the room. Skittery looked down on his young friend and silently cursed.

"Come on wese goin' home." he said picking him up and turning to leave. When they came back into the living room Mr. Conner was tied to a chair and Race and Dutchy were sitting, breathing rather heavily at the task they'd just done, waiting for Skittery. Tumbler was a limp object in Skittery's arm and they knew they had to get him home soon.

"Let's go." Dutchy said. Before they left Mrs. Conner and her daughter walked into the living room carrying suitcases. They stopped in front of the newsies.

"I'm sorry that we got this poor child mixed up with that man. I should've told him that Mr. Conner didn't live here and maybe he wouldn't be so hurt." she said before leading her daughter out the door. The four newsies headed back to the lodging house and after getting Kloppman to check Tumbler over they went to bed to await the next morning when everything would hopefully go back to normal.

* * *

"TUMBLER!" Twirl shouted when she saw the boy. He was badly bruised and had a sling supporting his arm. His smile was one thing that kept the rest of the newsies happy, through all of his trials he was still smiling as big as possible.

As the newsies ran out of the lodging they saw that the storm that seemed to have no end was over and the sun was shining. Tumbler laughed as they ran past statues and pedestrians.

"Skittery? Is we still partners?"

"Youse bet'cha." he said ruffling the boys hair. After buying their papers they headed to Central park to sell the morning addition. Tumbler bounced around as if nothing had happened.

"Skittery?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For bein' me older brudder."


End file.
